The Ruined Concert (Olivia version 2)
After the mer-animals sat down peacefully, a group of swordfish guards swam and blew on their trumpets. A short, chubby fellow with small, wide arms and legs, little hands and feet, beady black eyes, named Toad, appeared. He wore a big white mushroom cap with red spots, blue swimming trunks, and white flippers. Toad cleared his throat before announcing, "Ahem! His royal highness, Prince Timothy Q. Mouse!" On cue, a big shell-shaped carriage, being pulled out by three dolphins, arrived. Mer-animals looked up to see their beloved sea king. He was a mouse with brown fur and small white buckteeth, wearing white opera gloves, a ringmaster's red hat with a white feather in it, and a red mertail. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. Majestic and proud, Timothy smiled at his subjects. He directed his dolphin carriage toward the stage lights. With his golden trident, Timothy sparked magic toward the lights, and out came sparkling lights, which drizzled toward the mer-animals. Everybody cheered, clapped, and whistled very loudly. "And presenting the distinguished court composer, Horatio Thelonious Ignatius Crustaceous PIGLET!" Toad announced. A smaller shell-shaped carriage appeared, being pulled out by two fish. In it was a 6-year-old pig with pink skin and black beady eyes, wearing a magenta jumpsuit with black stripes and teal swimming trunks. Anyway, Piglet waved to everybody, also smiling proudly. He also had to focus on pulling the reins because he was losing control of the two fish. He quickly caught up to Timothy. Timothy spoke to Piglet. "I'm really looking forward to this performance, Piglet." Timothy got off from his carriage and swam to his seat in the balcony. "Oh, Your Highness!" Piglet chuckled, "This will be the finest concert I have ever conducted. Your friends and your sisters, they will be spectacular!" But he was turned upside down in his shell. It was true. Each of Timothy's seven girls had been practicing very hard for the concert. He was sure that they will be able to impress the audience! "Yes, and especially my little sister, Olivia." said Timothy. Piglet turned himself right side up. "Yes, yes, she has the most beautiful voice." he said, and then to himself, "If only she'd show up for rehearsals once in a while." Olivia was always off doing crazy things that mermouse aren't allowed to do, like swimming up to the surface! He shuddered as he pushed that thought away. Well, Olivia should be here anyway! This concert is very important to him! He landed on the stage and straightened his trunks. Then he pulled the music sheet out from his shell and proceeded to the podium. He looked up to see if there was anything going on. Nothing was, so, as Piglet swam to his band, he picked up his composer stick. He tapped it on his music notes, to get his band's attention. Then he started the music. The curtain of bubbles opened to reveal three large seashells. The three shells opened - two mermaids and four female mer-animals in each shell. One of the mermaids was a red porcupine with white flake-like dandruff on her quills, an orange oval on her torso, and a scarlet mertail with clear orange fins, wearing a scarlet shell bra. She also wears a red hat with orange feathers. Her name was Flaky, one of Timothy's younger sister. The second mermaid was a pink chipmunk with a white diamond-shaped marking on her face, a white oval on her torso, and a carnation pink mertail with clear baby pink fins, wearing a red bow and a carnation pink shell bra. Her name was Giggles, Timothy's other younger sister. The third mermaid was an indigo and dark-blue skunk with a sky blue arrow marking on her forehead, which is connected to the triangle-shaped marking on her back, and a blue mertail with clear periwinkle fins, wearing a pink flower on top of her head, a pine scent car air freshener necklace around her neck, and a blue shell bra. She also sported a big, fancy, blue fish-like hat. Her name was Petunia, Timothy's other younger sister. The fourth mermaid was a 10-year-old girl with orange hair in a side ponytail, viridian eyes, and an aquamarine mertail, wearing a light yellow shell bra. She also wore a big yellow hat with spikes. Her name was Misty, Timothy's adoptive younger sister. The fifth mermaid was a purple sheep with wooly white hair and tail fur and a purple mertail with clear lavender fins, wearing a small purple bow on her head and a lavender shell bra. Her name was Lammy, Timothy's last younger sister. The sixth and last mermaid was a 10-year-old girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and a red mertail with clear orange fins, wearing a red bandanna with a white Poké Ball print and a red shell bra. Her name was May, Timothy's other adoptive younger sister and Misty's twin sister. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Oh, we are the sisters of Timothy Great brother who loves us and named us well Timothy stood up tall and proud, as his name was mentioned. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Flaky Flaky popped up with her hat with feathers. Flaky: La la la La la la La la LA! Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Giggles Giggles floated up with carnation pink feathers and put them behind her back. Giggles: La la la La la la la la la la la la LA! Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Petunia Petunia: La la la! Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Misty After Petunia, came Misty. Misty: La-a la la! Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: Lammy When she was done with her solo, Lammy swam forward to the stage. Lammy: La la la! Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: May May: La la la LA! The six mer-princesses gathered around in a circle, facing the audience as another large clam shell appeared onstage. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: And then there is the youngest In her musical debut (vocalizing) Our seventh little sister (friend) We're presenting her to you (vocalizing) As Piglet continued directing the music, he shot a great smile to the Prince meaning 'This is it! Here's the best part!' Prince Timothy got more excited than ever! He could hardly wait to hear his youngest sister show off her lovely voice for all the sea to hear! The shell began to open. Flaky, Giggles, Petunia, Misty, Lammy and May: To sing a song Piglet wrote wrote Her voice is like a bell ''She's our sister (friend), Olivi-'' Piglet and the girls gasped in horror! Where was Olivia? She was supposed to be in her shell and come out to sing her solo! Piglet cringed in fear and dropped the conductor's stick as he looked at Timothy, whose face switched from happiness to anger. His trident glowed red, and his eyes turned blood red with anger. "OLIVIA!!!" he shouted. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Songs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs